If Kurama was a girl
by avinbolang
Summary: Youko do clumsy action and reborn as a girl on Shuichi vessel, now his identity as her open when fought with Touya the ice demon.
1. chapter 1

Ooc ness, bad grammar or even zero, just try the best to pour imagination if Kurama is a girl. Yu Yu Hakusho always belongs Togashi sensei.

Youko has done one of big mistake, under pressure and urgently save his life because of Hunter shoot, he searching the easy vessel as his temporary plan to gain power when he escape and run to human world.

As the result he become Minamino Shuichi, but the vessel is baby girl. Whatever just receive the consequences of his clumsy step. Since there is 2 spirit on one human body, Shuici or Kurama become tomboy girl, and always pretending as a boy with a tons of girl fans, no body know her secreet accept her human mother, Shiori.

Skip to battle when Kurama fought with Touya, ice demond, before spirit energy from Kurama already sealed by Gama. Kurama thingking hard how to release the seal before Touya make her die due to a lot of bleeding. When Kurama see her blood on hand, she had idea, to release the seal, but...

The problem is , she must opeh her cloth,she's for a moment freeze. Touya "ok Kurama, I know you must have a plan but before you do it I will kill you first" , Yusuku freet with Kurama condition and yelled "Kurama! what happen , just let me handle him", a pride from Youko side more big than her humanity as girl, as long she can fight why she must give up?, Kurama decide to open her cloth, there is bandage that cover her breast to make it looks flat, Yusuke scracht his head "did Kurama has a serious injury ? why he need a bandage that cover almost his upper body?" , Kuwabara just agree with Yusuke question "yes I think so, maybe he has a bug scar that to ugly if seeing even by himself" Yusuke "really" Kuawabara "dunno dude", Kurama take a thorn from her rose and cut the bandage, when the bandage drop, despite of ugly scar as guessed by Kuwabara, a pair of boobs appear, not so big but since Kurama have a beatiful face and soft pale white skin also delicate feature, make her looks so georgous and sexy, (not show until all her boobs exposed only a cleavage) and Kurama with fast move , erase the blood of Gama with her blood, everyone looks shock , even with Koenma, he also doesn't realize Kurama gender.

Yusuke gasp, and bleed from his nose also with Kuwabara, they said with the same time "whattt Kurama is a girl and she so sexy" , Keiko, Chizuru and Yukina also suprised, Keiko quick look at Yusuke and she's angry "that damn prevet Yusuke, why he stare at Kurama and doesn't take out his view!Later I will hit him!", Hiei that surround by electrical trap only said "tsk stupid fox, take a girl body as vessel". Kurama that already done , finally reliaze all the view to her, especially her cleavage, and she's screaming , close her breast with both of her hand "kyaa, stop it , why all of you stare on me!" her face become red, she fill the most embarrass and humilated moment on her life. Touya finally talk after a few moment freeze " I don"t care if you woman or man , I definately will kill you"

End of chapter

Kurama "hey why suddenly make me as a girl, I'm different from my little brother Kurapika HxH, many people mistake his as her" Kurama protest.

Me: "because 1 sweet picture if you that looks so sweet and pretty" *smirk*

Kurama "how dare you!"

Me just run before Kurama posses Youko personality and torture me


	2. Our Kitsune kipnapped !

Yu Yu Hakusho belongs Togashi sensei only

zero grammar, Ooc ness

Chapter 2 , **our kitsune has been kipnapped ?!**

Koto that also freeze for a few moment, already regain her awarness, and she shout " Oh my god, the fact Kurama is a girl! How can she keep the secreet for this long time, whatever lets continue the fight!". Kurama try her best to dogde all the ice attack from Touya, even she a get a little difficult to cover her chest since her cloth also torn on a few side, " shit so difficult to move like this, Hey Koto ! just shut up and don't announce my gender to all demon and people in stadion !", Koto confused " why? , this is not secreet anymore ", "I'm a man ok, I'm the king of bandit , since when King is female ?!" shouted Kurama, Koto just reply with poker face "yes what ever", Touya "kurama stop dogde all your movement is useless"...

Kurama still trying her best to get out from the situation, she ignore Touya, and keep dogde, at least made the possibility of injury doesn't get bigger. Kurama asking Koto "Hey Koto could you please lend me some cloth?", "hmmm dunno I don't have a spare cloth, we are in the middle if fight, I think just finish the fight and you can take a rest also chance to change your cloth", reply Koto, "yeah thanks for your advise", Kurama only can take a breath and actually she try her best not to explode the anger because of stupid advise from Koto.

Once in a while , Kurama try to attack directly into Touya, but since it is only physic attack, not so much help. Yusuke suddenly yelled "Hey Kurama, quick finish the fight, and get back here so you also can change your cloth!". Kurama only feel more embarrassed with Yusuke word, her face become red as red as her beautiful hair colour. Mean time Keiko just even more angry "Yusukeee , I will give him 2 punch later", Chizuru only smile and said "stupid boyfriend huh", "yes" reply Keiko, and Yukina only pray that Kurama will be find.

Suddenly there is explosion between Kurama and Touya, Touya throw not too far, but Kurama is fine doesn't affected by the bomb, seems the bomb did not intent to hurt Kurama, Koto also fine but she cover her ear with her hand and she's mumble "what happen , why there is explotion?".

Suddenly area around Kurama feel so dark even the stage if full of light, she feel chill even not cold, and suddenly a long coat wrap her body and someone whisper on her ear "come on princess Kitsune , let's go", Kurama eyes become wide, she turn back to see who is the person that _**so kind**_ lend her a coat, there is stand Karasu, "Ka - Karasu what are you doing here?" finally Kurama can speak up, even she still not know how the attack pattern or how power full Karasu, but she can feel the tense from Karasu and how strong the demon, Karasu chuckle hear question from his pray "I'm glad that you already know me, so no need to introduce my self again ", Karasu quick hold Kurama waist and put her onto his shoulder. Kurama panic and try to kick and hit Karasu as strong as she can, but it's doesn't have any affect, "just keep your energy my princess, your human body is fragile , you will loose many of blood if you still do that", said Karasu with a cool tone , "let me go you jerk, let me ughhh" Kurama try her best to release herself, but as Karasu said it only made Kurama bleeding, because of wound that she get from Touya, suddenly Karasu change her position , now he bring Kurama with bridal style, "what, release me !"yelled Kurama, again karasu only laugh and turn down his mask, he bring his face closer to Kurama, "what are you hmmmmppppp" , before Kurama can finish her sentence, Karasu already place his lips onto Kurama lips, Kurama eyes become wide she surprised, Karasu grip her head tight so she cannot avoid the kiss even Karasu doing more deep, Kurama feel a liquid go down to her throat, suddenly all blank and she loose her conscious, "good girl now sleep and enjoy your rest", karasu once again put a kiss but now into Kurama cheeks, "hnnnn", Kurama still have a little react before she fall into deep sleep, tired , loose of many blood and some liquid medicine from Karasu make her totally unconscious, "strong girl, but also bad kisser , I bet this is your first kiss, so pure and innocent princess , my beloved kitsune".

Hiei try to break the invisible wall, to save his friend Kurama, but it's only make his hand injured more, Genkai put her hand onto Hiei shouders "don't worry, keep youe energy, besides there still Yusuke and Kuwabara, even if the worst case they failed, I'm sure Kurama can protect herself, somehow seems Karasu also didn't want to kill her" , "tsk, hope your feeling right", Hiei grip his fist, angry and desperate can't do anything become one emotional.

Mean while after Yusuke, kuwabara and Touya can get back after the explotion, Touya yelled "hey what are you doing! We are in the middle of fight, don't disturb us!", Karasu just give a cold gaze "for now I'm in good mood, so I will not kill you", suddenly there is explosion around Touya, and the tile detroyed and some of drop directly into Touya, not enough to kill him but sure make Touya not strong enough to move.

Karasu already prepare to bring Kurama, but Yusuke already pointed spirit gun directly to Karasu. Kuwabara also prepare with his spirit sword, "oh my my, I'm forget that my princess still have a friend" Karasu said with cool tone, "she is not your's , she is our friend, Urameshi team's, release her, or I will shoot you and made your body crush into a small piece ", yelled Yusuke, "yeah release her, or I will cut you with my sword!", Kuwabara adding the threat, Karasu just show of some sigh and he said "human are pathetic , emotional , friendship, fragile body, it make me more sure to keep Kurama on my side, ok, I will finish it so I can bring my kitsune as soon as possible " said Karasu, Yusuke release his spirit gun , but Karasu without touch it easily make the bullets explode then around Yusuke also explode, Kuwabara also do direct attack with his sword but Karasu even not touch yet already success to made Kuwabara explode, "I will not kill you for now, since this is not our team fighting, Sakyo will angry if I break the rule, see you on the tournament, in case Urameshi team success go to final round", Karasu give a sharp glaze before he gone with Kurama.

Koenma also angry and jump onto Ogre, he hit Ogre a few times "that Toguro team, why he kipnad Kuarama ?!he or she one of our important person for Urameshi team!", "ow ouch stop it sir, I know that you angry but isn't better if we go down and discuss strategy with other?, Koenma jump down from Ogre and put his fist on other hand palm "yes you are right, sometime you can be smart", Oger just smile and shy, it's rare his master give his compliment, "thank you sir for your compliment", Koenma pulled Ogre pants "let's go don't waste a time".

After a few moment, the situation already become conducive and quiet, Koto back bring her mic and announce "since the fight is interrupt by other team, the ring also destroyed, we will hold the fight until all be done and back to normal, will inform all of you the update soon", Koto back to behind the stage and put the mic, she just hope the tournament will be over soon and she still alive.

The demon nurse withdraw her spirit cage to trap Hiei and Genkai, both of them go to Yusuke and kuwabara, before Hiei give death glaze to the demon nurse, and she chill , she now and realize Hiei can kill her easily.

 **The end**


End file.
